Even I Can Love
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: Devimon reflects on the role of villains on the eve of his final battle... Re-uploaded with permission from the Original Author.


Even I Can Love...

"Can evil Love? That is my question for the day..." Devimon said aloud as he sat within his chambers, writing in a journal. "I hear of tales about heroes always falling in love and saving the girl at the end of the story, but what of the villain? Does evil not have feelings? Or is it just showing the black heart of the villain, proof that he is true evil by showing no emotion at all? Or could it be something else? The belief that villains are cruel and heartless... I suppose my role in this world as of this point is that of a villain, which is why I ask these questions."

Devimon cringed at that thought. "I do hate that theory, why would anyone think a villain is heartless? That's insane! For one thing a villain should have a heart! Without one the villain is just a villain, and nothing more, then it would be a very boring story. Of course this tale of me against the chosen children will be a tragedy... For I, a 'heartless villain', Do have a heart. And it is for one of my enemies."

Devimon sighed again. "I remember when I first saw that Patamon with them. I know his natural evolution is Angemon, my so-called 'one true enemy,' but still... Angemon... I once saw a picture of this legendary angel and at that moment I wished that...that Patamon would become that angel. My angel. Of course the little beast can't even evolve yet, but he will in time. And when he does I know I cannot bring myself to kill him."

Devimon chuckled to himself. "This is strange... A Devil loving an Angel? Sounds funny at first but love isn't funny. Of course I'll never forget all the times lord Piemon mentioned Lady Devimon to me as if he was playing matchmaker. But I think she has something for Vamdemon, but I doubt he would return her feelings." Devimon grinned. "Vamdemon seems to prefer laughter to darkness, let us just say. Of course I could find out everything between them by giving either of them a couple bottles of schnapps and then ask the questions. It's so easy to get answers out of Piemon when he's drunk, I wonder if he could answer my questions about the way I feel about Angemon. Of course, if he were sober he'd probably destroy me for loving the enemy. But then again... He has said he loves a good romance, the more twists and surpises - the better! And this one could fit into the good romance category."

Again Devimon laughed to himself. "I still don't know why I serve Piemon, perhaps it's because virus types stick together? No, it cannot be just that. If it was then I would not be in love with a Vaccine type Digimon. Could it be fear? Once he and the Dark masters reconfigure the Digimon World he said he would punish any virus types that failed to assist him, and even a few data types. I know MetalSeadramon doesn't serve Piemon because he wants to but because has to, perhaps that is it. I wonder, IF I wanted to, could I join with the chosen children...? No, I couldn't. Even if that were an option, my switching sides would force Piemon to come out and destroy them all now. I couldn't do that to Angemon." Devimon looked out a window, to the full moon with a sigh. "We are not the first virus types to attempt this conquest of the Digital World, nor will we be the last, but I am certain of our defeat. We're the villains, after all, what chance do we have? Ha ha ha, sure, the villain sometimes wins, but he'll lose to an even bigger villain in the end, the hero just puts him out of his misery, Out of my misery. I am but a wretched devil who 'rules' File Island with an iron fist. What joys do I have in life? That's an even greater question than 'do villains have hearts?' ...I suppose I have one joy, the knowledge that one of my last sights will be Angemon, my angel." Devimon lowered his head in thought for a few moments, then continued writing. "I'll still fight... But just enough to bring Angemon to life. I want to see his face before I go..."

"Lord Devimon! Lord Devimon!" A voice shouted, bursting into the room.

Devimon closed his journal letting out an annoyed sigh. "What is it, Ogremon?"

"The Chosen Children are coming! All the parts of File Island are coming back together and everything! What should we do!" Ogremon shouted.

"Leave, I'll fight them." Devimon said.

"But..." Ogremon said, "I want to fight them with you! They've got Leomon with them!"

Devimon grinned. "Really? ...I suppose that presents a problem. Very well, if you want to fight, I have a role for you..." Devimon raised his arms, a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Hey! Hey! Wha?" Ogremon let out a series of terrified yelps as his body began to break appart and form into Black Gears.

The Black Gears circled around Devimon, one by one they entered his body. "Now to fight..." He said, starting to grow larger and larger. "And to see Angemon..."

_My Angel..._

~Owari~

* * *

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) notes:  
AngeDevi...Oh, YE GODS...

Real quick, because I know this fic is going to piss someone off: If I'm going Hell (and there's no real 'if' about that), this fic isn't even going to rank on the list of reasons why. Trust me. I've done far worse.

Anyway, I wrote this after a night of no sleep, about an hour before I collapsed at my computer. That's all there is to it.

I really want to say: I always saw Devimon as more of a strategist among the villains than a fighter like, say, Etemon or the Dark Masters in general. So him being deep is easy for me to picture. I planned to rewrite Kyuuketsuki back in 2002-3 at one point in a way that really showed this, but...

...Well, I might give that another whack. We'll see if I'm still crazy enough to be able to pull off a Suikoden\Digimon crossover. Any takers on the idea? Hell, anyone even REMEMBER Kyuuketsuki?

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, I thought your beliefs stated that upon death you will be confronted by Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu with nailed baseball bats. Or a cup of very nice tea if you suddenly go the next fifty years without doing a single bad thing.

That's not a joke, Ori says he honestly believes that's what awaits him in the afterlife. He practices a very odd form of Taoism, to say the least.

Moving on, I really enjoyed reading this again. I don't know about Devimon being less of a fighter but I think Ori can have some interesting takes on certain characters. The Li family in Tamers is my favorite example of that.

Now that I think about it, a strategist Devimon would make sense since he was the weakest of the villains. He'd have to rely on tactics rather than raw power, unlike a certain Ultimate-Level Vampire or Mega-Level Harlequin. Not to imply either of them are idiots, of course.

Just a final note: Please answer the poll on my profile to help Ori figure out what projects to focus on in his writing! Also, check out his DeviantArt account - the link is available through my profile. He is amassing quite a collection of Digimon humor artwork and comics.

Thank you very much!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
